


Daydreaming

by LilRamenLover



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamenLover/pseuds/LilRamenLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Patrick Jane has a razor sharp focus. Because when Patrick Jane daydreams, he makes stupid mistakes. /Drabble based on 4x15/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Mentalist

Patrick Jane smiled.

Did Erica really think she could seduce _him,_ of all people? Please. She was so incredibly easy to read. No challenge whatsoever. At least not in that way… She used sex as a weapon; Angie would be pissed if he ever did sleep with such a woman. Erica was fun to play with, though, when she was trying to hide her murder.

Patrick wanted to laugh. Did she really think walking slowly towards him with her hips swaying would interest him?

He was almost insulted that she was playing on such amateur levels with him.

Teresa would never be so fake. Her eyes wouldn't be so cold; rather, she would be more like fire. Passion would leak from every pore.

Jane's eyes glazed over as he remembered. His little firecracker.

Teresa would never be so practiced in her seduction. Lust would cloud her mind and she'd approach him with the same determination she used with her work.

Arousal burned through him as he thought of his sexy Teresa.

Teresa was petite. He could wrap one arm around her waist. Her breasts were just enough for a handful. Her legs were long and lean – they had to be, from the amount of times she had to chase some stupid criminal. And her butt – _oh god, her butt_ … Sonnets could be written about her ass. Why do you think he walked behind her all the time? He never saw panty lines though….

Teresa wasn't the type to wear practical cotton panties, but she wouldn't wear a thong either. No, his Teresa would wear boyshorts.

Patrick breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. It had the complete opposite effect.

_Cinnamon._

_Teresa._ His heart ached for her. Sometimes it was a longing much greater than his desire to kill Red John.

 _Teresa._ Soft lips pressed against his. _Teresa_. He kissed back slowly, enjoying the moment. _Teresa._ He kissed firmly, his passion simmering at the surface. _Teresa._

He opened his eyes, expecting to see desire-filled green eyes. Instead, he saw calculative brown eyes.

**Oh shit.**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
_

As calmly he could, he grabbed his things. Shock was blatantly showing on his face; he knew this, yet he couldn't stop the emotion from showing. He couldn't stop from looking up again to make sure that it wasn't Teresa.

Nope, it was still Erica.

He quietly closed the door and ignored the looks from the CBI guards. He knew this would be gossip in the morning. Teresa would hear of this.

**Oh fuck!**

**Fuck – fuck – fuck – fuckity fuck fuck.**

His first actual kiss since his wife, and he had wasted it on Erica.

**FUCK!**


End file.
